Welcome to the Jungle
oh okay Jake my boyfriend Christina borders Synopsis When the answers of high schooler Jake Collins are suprising on an aptitude test, school administrator enlists him in a secret organization known as the Troop. There have been Troop from ancient times always consisting of teenagers in high school, and the organizations purpose is to keep the world safe from monsters. The other members of the Lakewood Troop, Felix Garcia and Hayley Steele are impressed by Jake's monster fighting abilities. Jake's first test comes soon when a monster around his block is turning people and animals to stone and its up to Hayley, Felix, and Jake to stop it. Plot After having one of his comics taken by his neighbor, Mr. Burker, and missing the school bus, Jake Collins heads to Lakewood High for a new year. At the same time, Mrs. Burker takes a shortcut out of town through the woods behind her and the Collins' homes. There, she is attacked by an unseen creature which turns her to stone. At school, Jake's first day starts out bad, with his new locker being full of unusual material, and finding himself in the same science class as Felix Garcia, who is nerdy and somewhat annoying. However, when Jake is able to break open a strange-looking fruit as a test by school administrator, Mr. Stockley, Mr. Stockley takes him to the gym. There, Mr. Stockley, Hayley and Felix reveal that due to the results of Jake's aptitude test the previous year, he has been enlisted into The Troop, a secret organization consisting of teens that protects the world from monsters. Hayley, Felix and Mr. Stockley show Jake around their underground headquarters beneath the school, and Jake immediately shows himself to be destined to join the Troop. After being shown around HQ, Jake goes to the forest behind his home in search of any monsters. There, he is stalked and chased by the unseen monster, which turns a squirrel in a tree to stone while Jake isn't looking. Jake quickly runs out of the forest with the petrified squirrel, and takes it back to Troop HQ. There, Mr. Stockley narrows the monster down to one of five monster species with the ability to turn things to stone. Later that day, Mr. Burker hears a noise in the woods behind his home, and goes to investigate. He finds his petrified wife, and moments later, he is attacked by the monster. When Jake goes to investigate, he finds both of the Burkers turned to stone, and flees. Back at Troop HQ, Mr. Stockley identifies the monster as a Basilisk. He also explains that if the Basilisk is not destroyed in less than 48 hours after it attacked the Burkers, Mr. and Mrs. Burker will be turned to stone forever. Jake, Hayley and Felix return to the woods, and Hayley lays a trap for the Basilisk using mirrors, which will cause the Basilisk to see its reflection and turn to stone, thus freeing the Burkers. However, when the Basilisk arrives and walks into the trap, Jake, Hayley and Felix abandon their mirrors, allowing the Basilisk to break the unoccupied mirrors, and turn Hayley to stone when she accidentally looks at it. With Hayley turned to stone and all the mirrors destroyed, the Basilisk chases Jake and Felix through the woods. However, when it pounces on them, Jake shows the Basilisk its reflection in Mr. Burker's shades, turning the Basilisk to stone and freeing Hayley and the Burkers. However, it is revealed that while Mr. and Mrs. Burker were turned to stone, Jake broke off Mr. Burker's ponytail and fixed it back on under his nose (thus his ponytail becomes an absurd-looking moustache when Mr. Burker is freed), and stole back all of his and his sister Phoebe's belongings that the Burkers confiscated over the years. Appearances Characters *Jake Collins *Hayley Steele *Felix Garcia *Mr. Stockley *Phoebe Collins *Mr. Burker *Mrs. Burker *Lakewood High janitor *Mr. Spezza *Beijing Troop *Roman Troop *Mr. Stockley's mother Monsters *Numerous captive monsters *Oscillating Rainbow Slug (cameo) *Basilisk *Husking Drak (cameo) *Cockatrice (mentioned) *Ambezian (mentioned) *Medusa (mentioned) *Calimobie (mentioned) Christina Borders My boyfriend Love Jake Videos Video:Welcome to the Jungle pt 1|Full episode pt 1 Video:Welcome to the Jungle part 2|Full episode pt 2 Video:Welcome to the Jungle pt 3|Full episode pt 3 Gallery Click here! Trivia *This episode was aired as the 4th but it's production code is 101 *Jake joins the team in this episode. *Some call this Pilot, as it is the chronological pilot of the series. *If one looks closely, the Calimobie's Troop Grid profile says it is called an Oculypse. *This episode is a reference to the Guns and Rose song of the same name. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Troop Members